You're Not Coming Back
by writer411
Summary: A continuation of Meadow woods' story "August '12 Challenge Chapter 14 " Idea came from her. Rated T to be safe


**Hello, so i got this idea while reading Meadow wood's story : August '12 challenge (Chapter 14). Credits go to Meadow Woods for the idea of this story. I'd say check out her story before reading this unless you already read it. lol on with the story**

* * *

You're Not Coming Back

It's been two weeks since you left after our argument. You have left Pikachu behind and we've been worried sick wondering when you will return. I _know_ you will return, you never would have left without Pikachu. He's your best friend…

*Flashback*

_"hey misty," you said as you walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek after a hard day of work. I smiled and replied "Hi, how was work?" and you groaned just thinking about it. "The same as always. working for the Pokemon league can be so stressful sometimes…" you murmured into my hair. _

_"Well, how about I cook us some dinner. That should make you feel!," I said as you just grin and kissed me again. "Sounds good!," you had said with that smile that made me melt. "go freshen up while I start on it," as I walked downstairs to get started on dinner. _

_Half an hour later, we were sitting at the dining table, eating your favorite, spaghetti and Meatball. _

*End Flashback*

After that, all I remember is you packing some things and me ready to break down. I tried to tell you I am sorry, but my stupid pride wouldn't let me. And now, I sit in our room as I rubbed my slow-growing belly…That's right, I'm pregnant with your child. I'm already 4 months along. Funny, I didn't show any symptoms of being pregnant until last week. I was going to tell you that exact night when you left. I'm sure you will be a great father to the child. I just wished you would come back now. I sighed as I thought maybe a walk would help me calm down.

I called Pikachu over as I got a coat and hat and a little hat for Pikachu. "Do you want to go for a walk?," I asked as he happily chirped his name and got on my shoulder after i put his hat on. Pikachu has helped me over the past few days with the baby. He was such a great help to me. I giggled as I opened the door and stepped into the cold and white snow.

We ended up walking to the park and I sat down as Pikachu laid on my lap. Suddenly, Pikachu ears perked up, sensing something. "What's wrong, Pikachu?," I asked as he suddenly ran towards the fountain. "It must be something if it got him to react this way," I thought as I tried to keep up the pace without slipping and accidentally hurting the baby.

The sight I saw when I got to the fountain made me gasp and think of what could be going on.

There you were, but you weren't alone. You were with one of your other female companion. Dawn..her name was just as pretty as how she looked. I wondered what you were doing with her so I grabbed Pikachu and hid behind a tree that was near the fountain. I couldn't believe what I saw.

You lean towards her and catch her lips in a passionate kiss. Pikachu gasps and said in it's native tongue "Pika-pi (Ash..)," and he seems saddened by this but his face turned into one of anger as sparks were flying from his cheeks. I just stood there shocked. How could I have been so stupid? Thinking you would come back to me? I was an idiot to think you would forgive me! I was ready to walk away when i heard you say "Pikachu! where have you been, buddy?," in that cheery voice of yours as if nothing's wrong. I gasped as I reliazed Pikachu has sneaked over to you.

"Pikapi! pikachu pika pi Pikachupi? (Ash! how could you do this to misty?!" Pikachu said angrily, glaring at you and Dawm back and forth. (Ok, from this point, i will just put what pikachu said, translated)

"What do you mean, buddy? Misty wanted me to leave! Did you really think I was going back to her?," and my heart broke knowing you weren't coming back to me.

"If you weren't coming back, why did you leave me, then?!," Pikachu yelled, betrayal and anger evident in his voice.

"I don't know, Pikachu..," You said as you try to pet him but he bit your hand before you could.

"OWW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT, PIKACHU?," you yelled as Pikachu smirked at your pain.

I wanted to come out of hiding to help you but part of me felt like you deserved it.

"Because you left Misty pregnant and she has been depressed, waiting for you to return! She loved you, and you just walked away! As if she was nothing. I don't know you anymore!," Pikachu yelled as you stared at him in shock.

""SHE"S WHAT?! SHE CAN'T BE! I'M NOT READY TO BE A FATHER!" you shouted and another part of my heart broke.

"WELL, TOO BAD! IT WAS YOUR DECISION AND NOW SHE HAS TO DEAL WITH IT ALONE, BECAUSE YOU LEFT US!" Pikachu yelled.

"I already know i'm not going to be in her or the baby's life. I am tired of her always complaining, nagging, and bringing me down. Dawn loves me and I love her! Now, get out of her you little rat! I never want to see you again!," you scream which just broke whatever was left of my heart. Not because you said you loved dawn, not because you said you wonld be with the baby, but because you've _CHANGED_! You would never treat Pikachu like that!

You know what? I'm tired of hiding here, listening to you mistreat your pokemon like this! I quickly dried my tears and left from my hiding space. I look at you and I see you are shocked to see me, but it quickly vanished and a smirk so sinister, it was hard to believe it was you. It didn't go with you…

"Well, what are you doing here?," he said with such hatred, it made me want to punch you. What did I see in you again? "None of your business! I am just here to grab Pikachu and leave the park." I said in a tone, just as venomous as yours.

"You can't take him! he's my pokemon! Pikachu return!," as you took out Pikachu's pokeball and tried to return it. He easily dodged it as he jumped high in the sky to land on my shoulder.

"I am not and never will be your pokemon again!" Pikachu said as he got off my shoulder and growled at you.

"Let's go, Pikachu!," I said as he started walking. As I walked, i noticed Dawn has not uttered a word.

"Good luck with that thing." I say to her. I do feel bad for her, she hasn't done anything wrong.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not staying with a guy who won't man up!" she said with disgust. I smiled at her and I knew we would be good friends. "good, don't make the same mistake I did!" I said as she and I shook hands and then she went up to you and slapped you in the face. "Grow up, Ash!" she said as she left. I smirked, despite myself, knowing I used to love you, Now, those feeling are dead to me.

I walk away, leaving you in the cold, but not before Pikachu electrocutes you to a crisp.

* * *

**ok, so i know this is not how some people probably planned out how this would end up. But this idea popped into my head as I read Meadow woods story.**

**Again the idea came from Meadow woods story August '12 challenge (Chapter 14)**


End file.
